


Shadowland

by vrod



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, kamelot pendulous fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrod/pseuds/vrod
Summary: "Do you want to go, where the rainbow ends?"





	Shadowland

**Author's Note:**

> Guess this is just a drabble.  
I don't know how I wrote something so... beautiful? I wrote this in about two hours while some people working late of night didn't let me to sleep(as at 01:00 am) and the truth is that I wanted to write this because about three days ago I felt very suicidal...  
Today in the morning I made some more edits.
> 
> Well. I wanted it to come out tragic. That the Outsider suffered, but... it finished, you know... rather weird. Someday I'll make Corvo and the Outsider suffer (?)
> 
> If you ask, my biggest inspiration was thanks to the beautiful song of Kamelot: The Pendulous Fall ♥  
Let's say this is like a... songfic? Good...
> 
> The title is also taken from one part on the lyrics of the song~

The anger of the night devoured the silhouette of a man.

Lonely.

The rocks bathed by white pearls from the sky.

Voices. 

The man listened to them, they broke his ears, cut his tongue in two pieces and drilled his skull.

But. None was like that voice, which was sweeter, more ivory, it slipped tenderly; it touched his back, it tickled the back of his neck until it pinched his ears with bittersweet force; inevitable mementos from the abyss of a lost mind.

The other gaze, which was childish and earthy, transcended to the utopian virgin and pristine fields; Eden.

Gray balloons once hazelnuts.

Laments.

The crimson currents hung from the thin neck; almost white lines flowed from her two moons, moistening her grimy cheeks. Tragedy that reverberates between the skull of an old murderer.

The moon was still watching him.

The shadow of the night; arms entangled behind his back, waited behind; his pearly eyes sprayed with tar; dark as nothingness, but full of unmistakable stellar brilliance, them invited the man of his dreams to wake up from the somber.

"It is yours, if you still want it."

No word could escape through a tangled throat of knots. The man was silent. He cried more.

Cold light that rained; pouring above they both from clouds of a cideral canvas.

Nightfall eyes, stony, nailed to the grief of the most human ones.

The filthy hands with dirty nails rosed, traveled, as if cleaning the arcane handsomeness of a godly face drawn between millennia.

Lust.

Red and saliva; lips in union; tongues disputing; arms and hands twisting between hair, clothes, skin and what not.

"Do you want to go where the rainbow ends?"

Moans. Pain. Pleasure.

The man got more and more knots asphyxiating his windpipe.

Mute.

"To the place where nobody can touch you."

"And. Nobody I am..."

From the bearded face; a smile emerged and shined with white light from the jet skies.

Twisted gold, branched and sculpted with detail, entangled between long fair fingers with dark nails.

Temptation.

A heart. A key.

Golden metal between the chest broken by grief. 

The corroded organ still throbbed in the pale hand embraced by burned mist.

Last breath in a world.

Archaic charms bifurcating a macabre smile, curved like the home of a snail, nestling on the spectral face. Always oil in his eyes.

"I will mend your broken heart."

First breath in another world.

Leviathans plowed through the heavens. Empires fell without meaning and without end. The melodies sounded backwards. Waterly air. Airy water. Stars in the sea. Reflections in the sky.

"Welcome to Shadowland... my dear Corvo."

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowland reminded me of the Void ...  
And  
I don't know why, I mean, the song is more like hopes, but I ended up giving it a weirder and darker touch, typical of me. In fact I thought about writing the other version where the Outsider was more subtle and there was a lot of suffering on his part. I want to try, I want to write it because the idea occurred to me almost when I was already sleeping. But, it is difficult to make someone suffer when the story is so short and doesn't have time to deepen or get used to the feelings shared by the couple. Having said that. I may try, but I'm not given much to write long things... we will see...
> 
> OH OH I ALMOST FORGOT:  
well, sorry about my lately changing of names, ooff there where too many(i have some mental issues about it), well I will stay as Vaiqrusa if you wonder.  
And.  
Don't forget to tell me if there are any typos.  
Thanks...
> 
> Vaiqrusa~♥


End file.
